Tobias's daughter
by NicoLloydLuver5
Summary: The story of Tobias and his daughter in Dauntless. This is my first story so please go easy on me. Story is better than it may sound to you. Please read. ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

In the Dauntless compound... TOBIAS'S POV

"Hurry up Tobias!"Tris yelled from ahead of me. She had finally, after 3 years, convinced me to go zipplining with her and the other Dauntless from the Hancock building. It was tonight that i would face my fear. We were on our way to jump the train to the building and the others and I were waiting for the train to arrive. When I finally reached Tris I asked her for the seventeenth time "Do I have toooo?"in a really pathetic babyish voice. She burst out laughing. "Shhhhhhh."everyone hushed us. "Yes you do."Tris whispered to me, answering my question. I looked into her eyes. There was a real determination there. One that told me that there was no getting out of this now, no matter how hard I tried.

πππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππ

We were going up the elevator. Crap. Stupid claustraphobia. Tris saw the worried look on my face and squeezed my hand, smiling at me. I nervously smiled back. As we approached the top I stood right in front of the doors, about to run outside of the elevator as soon as the doors opened. And I did too. Someone laughed at me and received a slap across the face from Tris. When she approached me I murmured "thanks Tris." She just smiled and shoved me in line. We were waiting for forever, but my fear made it seem like 3 minutes. Finally, it was my turn and I was ready to die from fear. But Tris made me go before her so that I couldn't chicken out before I went. Zeke strapped me in. "Good luck Four."he said before shoving me down the line. I couldn't look. But then again, I would have to if I didn't want to go splat into the other building. I forced my eyes open and continued along in awe. This was so much fun. How was I ever afraid of heights? I felt so free and uncontrolable up here. Man, I should listen to Tris more often. When I saw the others on the ground I loosened my harness and jumped. Please don't let me die known and unknown friends. I landed safely in their arms and hopped down to help catch people. I saw Tris come soaring down the zipline. We all locked our arms together and waited for her to come down. When she did, she dropped like a stone. About five or six people away from me. She searched everyones faces and came over to me once she found me. "So, did you like it?"she asked me. "Yes. I loved it and I'm never going to be afraid of heights again."I told her and kissed her. "Daddy!"I heard someone call out. It seemed that no one else could hear her though. I looked around. "Daddy."that same girl's voice said again. I continued looking around but couldn't find her, but she kept saying it. But Then, I woke up. It was all a dream. Tris was dead. Ecxept for the little girl's voice


	2. Chapter 2

TOBIAS'S POV

"Daddy." I looked up to see my daughter. Her blond hair in her face, pain in her deep blue eyes. "What is it Elizabeth?"I asked her. "I fell off a chair and cut my arm open."she answered. I looked at her arm. It was soaked in blood. Part of my mind was still asleep. The other part was screaming at me to get up and help my daughter. I listened to the screaming part. I quickly jumped out of bed and got dressed. I picked her up and carried her off to the infirmirary, to which she protested the whole way. "But daddy! I only need a band aid!" "Really, a band aids going to fix that." I said and pointed to her arm. She looked down and I watched her face pale at the sight. "Yeah, a band aid works." "No Elizabeth. Your going to get that stiched up whether you like it or not."I said. "But daddy needles scare me!"she said. "Welcome to Dauntless."I said sarcastically as I set her down at the main desk of the infirmirary.$

ELIZABETH'S POV

"So how exactly did you cut your arm open? It looks like it was a knife, not a chair."dad asked me. I looked down. I didn't want him to know what really happened. "Elizabeth, please tell me."he said. "I was playing with other kids and we were doing an obstical corse. It was my turn and I didn't want to be a coward so I did it. There was a lots of glass on the ground and I tripped and landed on a piece."I mumbled. "Thank you for telling me Liz. Who were you playing with and why didn't they take you here?" "Their names were Adam, Ethan, Allie, Josie and two others that I don't remember. And they didn't bring me here because I didn't want them to."I said. Dad was going to say something, but then the doctor came. He looked at my arm. Then he went and talked to dad about something. My dad nervously looked at me and nodded my head. I wasn't sure if that was good or bad. Then the doctor left and my dad came over next to me. Judging by the look on his face it wasn't good. "Ummm..."he began. Definitly NoT good. "The doctor is gonna have to stitch that up."he said. At stitch, my heart stopped in fear. Needles. Nonononononono! Not happening. I closed my eyes. I could hear my dad saying something. Probably that id be fine, but I couldn't hear him through the jumbled mess that was my fear.

TOBIAS'S POV

I am a horrible father. I knew that Elizabeth was deathly afraid of needles. When I told her what the doctor had to do and I saw her instantly tense, I wraped my arm around her. But it had to be done. The cut was long and wouldn't stop bleeding. Why was I putting a ten year old through this? I tried to reassure her. "You'll be fine. Just don't kill anyone or squirm and it should be painless." I don't think that she heard me. "You can do this" I tried again. I could understand her feelings though. That's how I felt when in enclosed spaces. Just as she opened her eyes the doctor came in. Facing the door, however, she saw him instantly with his needles and string(whatever its called). Tears began silently streaming down her face. I hugged her tighter. She could do this. She was a strong little girl. She squeezed my hand with her free one as the doctor came over and began stitching up her arm.


	3. Chapter 3

ELIZABETH'S POV

Having died only 3 years ago, I still missed my mom horribly. It was worse for my dad. Sometimes, even now, when I couldn't sleep, I would watch him. And sometimes he still cried himself to sleep saying moms name over and over. "Tris, Tris." It was sad to watch. I don't know how long he would mumble in his sleep, but when he woke up, I ran as silently as I could and jumped in bed before he could see me. That's what happened tonight after we got home from the infirmirary. My arm hurt really badly and I was tired from all the crying. Dad sent me to bed early today and went to bed himself. Scince the pain was keeping me up, I got up and walked to his room. Tonight it seemed worse than normal. Daddy was speaking clearer and louder than he usually did. It seemed as if he were having a nightfmare.

TOBIAS'S POV

~Bang! The gunshot rang off and I watched helplessly as Tris crumpled to the ground. "Nooooooooooooo!"I heard myself scream. But everything was growing fuzzy and dull, my surroundings fading from my life. All that there was me running to Tris's dead body, and Eric's voice. "Do you see what happens when you break the rules Four?"he spat out at me. I crumpled to the ground where Tris lay. How was I going to survive this? Why? "Well?"Eric's voice asked. I nodded, to overwhelmed in grief to do anything else. "Someone go get his kid."somebody said. Who knows how long later I heard a childs footsteps come pounding toward me. Then, arms wrap around my side and wetness on my shirt. I looked ddown to see my seven year old daughter, blond hair blue eyes, torn about her mother's death. We sat there together, crying, grieving. At some point Tris's body was taken away to be discarded. . I just stood there and watched. If there was going to be a funeral, I didn't know. Seeing as this was a public exacution, probably not. Eventually,I stood up and walked back to my room, Elizabeth trailing behind. I put her to bed and then walked outside and to the chasm. Thats when I heard the screaming. Someone had pushed Eric off the ledge. I watched him plunge to his death.~

I woke up and saw Elizabeth quickly run to her room. I got up to go check on her. Besides, it was time that I told her how her mom really died, not the story that she knew. Accidental murder. The story told to her by the dauntless leaders. I walked in and silently closed the door behind me. She quickly sat up. I sat down beside her. "What's wrong dad?"she asked. I took a deep breath. "I need to tell you how your mom really died."I answered. Her eyes grew wide. "R-really died?"she asked again. "Yes, Liz, Really died." She sat ready to listen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: i do not own divergent... Veronica Roth does**

TOBIAS'S POV

"Elizabeth, some people like to have everything perfect and in order. That's how the world has always been. However, some people are different than others and think in more ways than everyone else. Those people are called Divergent."I explained. "Your mom was divergent and all the main leaders were afraid of her... that she'd ruin the peace in the world. So they decided that the only way to protect it was by killing her. Their plans took a while because they didn't want the other dauntless to think that they killed your mom without a good reason, causing us rebel against them. So they watched, and waited for her to do something wrong. On your 7th birthday she had snuck off the compound and went to visit her mom, your grandmother, in Abnegation. Nobody knew that she was gone except for me. She had gone to tell her mom what we had discovered about Erudite's leader, Jeanine. Jeanine is evil and is planning to take over the city using us to destroy everyone, staring with Abnegation. Sometime around a half hour after she left, Eric and the other leaders must have discovered that she was gone and took me somewhere for questioning. After another hour or so, some people dragged your mom in here and started interogating her too. After discovering something, they scheduled her exacution for the next day. They had it broadcasted as well so that people would come."I continued. Elizabeth stared, wide eyed at me because of what I told her. "They scentenced your mom with treason and killed her in front of everyone. That's how your mom really died Liz."I finished. Now that she knew, I felt much better but also a bit scared. "You cannot tell anyone what I have told you, ok? Cause if you do, you will be killed. Understand?" She nodded franticly and laid back down in bed. "Goodnight daddy."she said. "Goodnight."I said and walked back to my room.

**a/n **

**I'm really sorry that this is short and that I haven't updated in a while. Its just that school and track take up so much of my time and I haven't really been able to write. So sorry again. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

The Next Morning...

NOBODY'S POV (3rd person)

When they woke up, Tobias and Elizabeth got dressed, brushed their teeth, and did pretty much everything else to get ready for the day. Since it was initiate day Tobias had a full-time job and Elizabeth would get to stay with Christina because school was now over. Dispite her pleading and begging to help with initiate training, Tobias took her for breakfast and dropped her off at Christina's place and went to watch the choosing ceremony from the control room.

ELIZABETH'S POV

"It's so unfair! I wanna help too!"I half yelled at my dad as he left me with Christina. I turned around and she looked at me appologeticly. "Sorry Liz, but it's only for full dauntless members. Also, you're only ten. What do you know about training initiates?"she asked. "I could if i tried."I mumbled, annoyed and sat down on the couch in the appartment. I was so bored. There was nothing to do here. Ever. "Hey,"Cristina said, "do you wanna go play pranks on people?" I sat up quickly. "Really?!" I asked. Pranking was my favorite. "Yeah, prank to death." "Where do we start?"I asked mischeviously. "So here's how we do it." She began explaining what the best pranks were and how to do them. I listened intently, absorbing every detail. Ohhh... this was going to be fun.

TOBIAS'S POV

"Hurry up Four you're gonna miss it!"shouted Zeke from the control room. I was running now. I couldn't miss the choosing ceremony! This was how I knew who to expect for training. As I entered, I saw that it had just begun. "One kid so far. Erudite. Stayed the same."Zeke said. I nodded my thanks. I watched the screen. An amity transfed to erudite, a candor stayed, erudite to candor, an erudite to dauntless. Alex was his name. I kept a note of that. Dauntless, dauntless. Erudite, erudite. Amity, amity. Candor, dauntless. Great. Another smart mouth. I watched all of this, memorizing the transfers to dauntless' names. There was a total of 8 this year. When the ceremony was over, I left the control room and began making my way to the net where the new members would jump, and waited.

The first thing I saw was a blue blur falling down to the net. I reached out my hand with the others and watched as the girl laughed and crawled over to the other side to take someone else's hand. "First jumper," I heard them shout, "Megan!" We all cheered. Then there was a black blur. Dauntless born. Then another dauntless, a candor, a dauntless, an erudite, 3 more dauntless, 4 candors and erudites, another dauntless, and an amity. That was extremely rare.

I walked over to where all the initiates had gathered. "Welcome to dauntless." I said as they all looked at me. "Dauntless born, go with Lauren. Transfers, stay here with me."I commanded. The dauntless born left with Lauren and I stood before the tranfers. "I'm Four and I'll be your instructor during the initiation training." A candor girl looked as if she were about to say something, but closed it from a sharp glare from another. Her brother I remembered. "Follow me." I said and began walking towards the pit. "This is the pit,"I announced once we arrived, "the center of life in dauntless." I continued walking. "And this is the chasm. A chasmreminds us that there is a fine line between bravery and idiocy. Every year, someone looses their life here." I explained. Almost all of the initiates had looks of fear or saddness on their faces. I continued showing them around the compound. Last stop, where they sleep. I opened the door and walked in, the initiates following. "This is where you'll be sl-" I was cut off by gasps and screaming from behind me. I turned around, only to be smacked in the face by something. I heard giggling and opened my eyes to see a group of 10 year olds throwing ballons filled with black and pink paint from outside the door. I told the initiates to stay here and ran after the younger kids. They were going to pay.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi peoples! If your looking for the next chapter, I'm sorry. :( This is just an author's note. **

**I need help with the characters. I don't know how to have each of their personalities be. So if you want, I'm letting you guys help crate them. :)**

**WHAT I NEED**

**NAME:**

**CANDOR, ERUDITE OR DAUNTLESS BORN:**

**BOY OR GIRL:**

**IF YOU WANNA BE CUT OR NOT(PROBABLY NOT BUT SOME DO):**

**sorry again for this not being an actual chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**FANFICTION IM SO SORRY! PLEASE DONT KILL ME FOR MAKING A CHAPTER AN AUTHOR'S NOTE! I FORGOT!**

**Anyways, thank you those of you who gave me people from the last chappie(authors note)!**

**And thank you guest, Hope, USERNAIM, and Nisse Blackthorn! Your people have been added to my story! Thank you so much!**

**Right. I don't own Divergent. But if I did I would not be taking so long to update my story on here. **

:+:+:+:ELIZABETH'S POV:+:+:+:

I followed my father back to where he had left the initiates. He had discovered that Christina and I were the leaders of the paint-filled balloon fiasco**(does that make sense?)** and made me follow him. I was so dead later. As we walked, he said, "Why? Just why? Do you ever do anything that wont get you into some sort of trouble?" I didn't want to talk about this."Elizabeth. What if Max was there?" I looked down. It wouldnt be good. I'd be in A LOT of trouble. We then got to the dorm-room thingy. Dad opened the door.

"Hey! Don't call me an idiot!"screamed someone. "Well its true."replied another. "Compared to a normal person, you are pretty dumb."said an erudite. I grinned at that. Whatever it was, it was funny. "Listen up!"shouted dad. Everyone stopped arguing and looked up at him. "Why'd you leave earlier?"asked a candor. "Did you look at yourselves?"asked dad. They looked at each other and themselves. They were covered in black and pink paint. I giggled. Upon hearing me, they looked up. Their eyes all turned to me. Some looked confused and some looked as if they were going to strangle me. "This is where you'll all be sleeping"my father said. "Wait. So boys or girls?"asked an erudite. "Both." They looked horrified. I would be too.

=|=|=|=|=|=|=|=|=|=|=|=|=TIME SKIP=|=|=|=|=|=|=|=|=|=|=|=|=|=|=|=

#-#-#TOBIAS'S POV#-#-#

Emma - Erudite

Hope - Candor

Sarah - Candor

Nicolette - Candor

Denisse - Erudite

Frank - Amity

Adam - Candor

Megan - Erudite

Their names and what faction they were from. More girls than boys. And an amity transfer. Also, Sarah and Adam were brother and sister. Not so sure how this would end up. I took a sip of my drink as I thought all this. It was the initiates first meal here and Max gave a inspiring speach (cough cough Not cough cough). Normal stuff. What they say every year. After that I took Elizabeth home and went to the training area to set up. Why do it tomorrow and have to wake up early when I could do it now? Then I came back to the appartment, checked on Lizzi, and went to bed myself. The initiates would start their training tomorrow.

**so yeah. I had to make a few changes to my story cuz the numbers that I had from each faction didn't quite work out and I had to swithch those numbers soooooo, yeah. Thanks for reading this shot chapter(so sorry).**


	8. Chapter 8

*****TOBIAS'S POV*****

I walked into the initiates' dorm and began shouting to get up. I laughed to myself when I saw them shoot up in panic. "Everyone up! Be at the pit in 3 minutes!"I shouted and walked out of the room. I walked to the pit and waited for the transfers to arrive. They showed up in groups of two, Sarah and Adam first, then Hope and Nicolette, after that, Emma and Megan. And last, but not least, Frank and Denisse. They all gathered around. "Today we will be learning how to shoot guns."I announced and demonstrated how to do it.. Some of them looked ready to try, and some looked a bit nervous. "Well,"I said, "why are you all standing here? Get to work!" They scrambled to get a gun and get in front of a target. I watched them a bit, seeing as this was their first time doing this.

A while later an angry looking older dauntless man entered the room and walked up to me, dragging Elizabeth behind him. I sighed. Why couldn't she stay out of trouble? "I believe that this is yours."he stated. "Yes sir,"I replied, "what did she do this time?" "Attempting to steal all of the cake in the kitchen." I looked at Elizabeth. "Is this true?"I asked her. "Yes."she replied sheepishly. "Elizabeth, you need to stop this ridiculous behavior."I scolded her. Then I looked up at the man, who I now recognized as Billy, one of the cooks. "I'm so sorry sir, I don't know what's wrong with her. She hasn't been behaving right since before the initiation started." He nodded, showing that he understood and that I was forgiven. I nodded back in thanks, and he turned to leave. But then he spun back around. "But she's not allowed for a week."he said, pointing at Elizabeth. Then he left. Lizzy looked up at me and opened her mouth to say something, but I cut her off. "No Lizzy. Your punishment is just. Now, if you don't behave, I'm going to have to send you to a summer school." "I'm sorry, I just don't wanna be alone and I only want to help."she said softly. I noticed a few of the initiates looking at us. "OK Lizzy. You can help me until the second stage of training. But you have to behave, ok?"I said. Her face lit up. "OK dad. Can do."she answered. "How do I help?"she asked eagerly.

+:+:+:+:+:+:+:ELIZABETH'S POV:+:+:+:+:+:+:

Seriously?! THIS was my dads idea of helping?! Why? There is no point in this! Making all of the stupid, lazy initiates' beds is NOT a job that lets me help! So basically, I was bored. My dad's idea of letting me help him, was obviously not the same as mine was. I thought that I'd get to learn how to throw knives and shoot and stuff early, but no. I only get to do housecleaning crap. Stupid, lazy, no work doing initiates. but now wasn't the time to complain. I had to finish this now, so that I could plan my revenge later.


End file.
